


March 19, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Supergirl used heat vision to defeat one Smallville villain, she turned to Amos as he glowered at her.





	March 19, 2004

I never created Superman TAS characters.

After Supergirl used heat vision to defeat one Smallville villain, she turned to Amos as he glowered at her and she remembered it was her bedtime.

THE END


End file.
